lokafandomcom-20200223-history
Town Portals
Town Portals is a mode of fast transportation from a players town to spawn. With no cool downs and unlimited use, players can transport between their town and spawn instantly with the town portal. Players are able to move a town portal with a golden axe and some simple commands found in zoning. Players can also create Intra-Town Portals using very similar commands as well. Location of Town Portals In the town of Aladra, the town portal that will bring you to your town can be found in the building directly west from the center of spawn. This portal never moves and is always open to whoever is in a town or owns a town. If a player is not part of a town, as either a wanderer or nomad, they use a home command to bring them back to a specific marked location. For town portals within towns, that can vary from town to town. Every town, when first created, automatically has a town portal. The town portal can be first found within the walls of the territory generator. However, players are able to move town portals to any location within the borders of a town. Moving or Setting a Town Portal When a town is first created, the town portal will be located within the town generator, or territory generator, by default. To move the town portal, a player must use a golden axe and some commands in zoning a town. Town portals can be moved an infinite number of times with no cool down. Setting a Town Portal Edit Using a golden axe, a player will need to make a selection of where they would like to place their new town portal. The selection of blocks may not exceed 27. Finally, a player with access to the permission to set a town portal will need to type, /g setportal into chat. When typing this command, be sure to stand in the position where you would like to be spawned when coming through the portal. Setting an Intra-Town Portal Edit Intra-Town Portals are the level 25 town perk in Town Mastery and allows for additional portals within a town to teleport between two points. Similar to setting a town portal, a player will need to select an area not exceeding 27 blocks as the source. Typing the command, /g setportal2 'source will set the first portal. For the second destination portal, a player will need to select the new destination area and then type, '/g setportal2 dest. Once both portals are set, players can then use the portals. Intra-Town Portals The level 25 town perk in the Town Mastery grants the ability for Intra-Town Portals. Similar to the town portal, intra-town portals is an additional portal within a town to teleport between two points. There is no need to walk to the other side of your town when you can just create a intra-town portal to instantly get there! Inviting Players to Towns If you are the owner of a town, you have the access to the command, /tpahere Name which will invite a player who is not part of your town to your town. You must be within your town to be able to invite players to your town and the player you want to invite must be in Aladra. The player you wish to bring to your town will be teleported to the location of the town portal. Home When a player does not own a town or is not part of a town, they are considered as a nomad or wanderer. A home can be set for these players as a way to get back to a specific area on Loka. Homes can be set only on any of the three continents of Kalros, Ascalon, or Garama. Homes can't be set within a towns border or in any rejuvenating isle. If a player wants to set a home, all they have to do is type the command, /sethome in the location they want their home to be located. Once typed, the home is set and they can teleport back and forth from spawn to that location. Changing locations of home can be done by just typing the same /sethome command again. Homes can be reset by wanderers as many times as they please, but normads may only set their home every three hours. Players can teleport to their home using /home only while in spawn. /home will not work anywhere else in Loka. As for teleporting back to spawn, the player must be within 50 blocks of their current set home for the /spawn to work. Players must stand still for 5 seconds and may not be entered in combat.